SpiderMan: The Series Episode 4 MURDERWORLD
by Triligors
Summary: Murder World, welcome to the real haunted house. A new rave hits New York City, Attracting teenagers to it’s scene of horror and eerie tones. But what goes on behind the scenes of one of the city’s deadliest newest attraction?


"MURDERWORLD"

A teleplay by

Triligors

"MURDERWORLD"

FADE IN:

**INT. MURDER WORLD- MAIN GROUNDS** **(pools of fears by scars of life)**

Murder World was a recent highly technological rave that allowed teenagers to experience their deepest fears. Teenagers were dancing to the sound of the hypnotic music swaying back and forth to the rhythm of the beat. Drugs were being administered, a non-lethal, but highly addictive- "Death Stick"- as it was titled by the teens was a drug that drew in the crowd and kept them, it also had the ability to create horrific images into the person's brain. Sounds of chain saws, shotguns, children crying, women screaming and sadistic laughter echoed through this hell hole. The whole room was pitch black offering no relief of the misguiding fears.

VOICE

Murder World… welcome to the real haunted house.

The voice belonged to a man in his early 30s, his name was BRENT LIVINGSTON, but others knew him by his other name- Arcade. The camera begins to zoom into a triangular section of the back wall pointing outwards. As we zoom in closer we can see that it was a room that was overlooking the newest teen sensation below.

**INT. MURDER WORLD- BRENT'S OFFICE**

The office was technologically efficient and recent, the shapes that filled the room were peculiar and similarly it was a dark, black room. Brent had slicked back brown hair, wearing a black Armani suit and a black bow tie, his white dress shirt provided a frightening contrast to its all black surroundings. Brent was sitting on his egg shaped chair behind his black marble slanted outwards in a U shaped desk. Two guards were stationed in the back, blending into their environments. Below was a 17 year old boy, HENRY, his eyes showed both signs of fear and that he was drugged, it could also be saw that Henry had been here for a long time- most of his body fat was gone, it was amazing he even survived this long. He was wearing a black straight jacket.

BRENT

Henry?

Henry looks up towards Brent with pleading eyes, this was the part he loved…

BRENT

You're father has paid your ransom money, but unfortunately… you already know too much about this place.

HENRY

I won't tell anyone…

BRENT

And I'm sure you won't, but I always like to keep certain businesses of mine safe and under the desk. That means that everything connected to it can never leave.

HENRY

I thought you said you would let me go, if they paid.

BRENT

And so I shall, tonight you die Henry… tonight you _are_ set free. Good bye. Send him to the Valley of Death.

HENRY

No… no… please-

Brent simply laughs as Henry is dragged out of the room. Brent sits back down in his chair.

BRENT

Let the fun and games begin.

**INT. VALLEY OF DEATH- MAIN ROOM**

The room was pitch black and seemed to be closed off. Henry lays on the ground, a guard finishes injecting Henry with a syringe…

GUARD

He's all set sir.

brent (o.c.)

Good… good… release the others.

guard

Right away sir.

**POV. HENRY**

Henry looks up towards the "guard" who now looked like a horned demonic figure lurking over him exits the room.

HENRY

Let me go! Please! I won't tell anyone.

brent (O.S.)

Then where would the fun be in that?

Henry looks around the room, that is now engulfed in flames.

**INT. PRISONER CHAMBERS**

The guard walks in and looks down towards three male teenagers, strung tightly together to the wall by a metallic harness. The guard grins.

GUARD

It is time.

The three teenagers look towards him frightened.

**INT. MURDERWORLD- BRENT'S OFFICE**

Brent looks into the Valley of Death room through a small positioned security camera. Opera music plays in the background.

BRENT

Sins that go unforgiven, must rightfully be punished… so die, they must.

**INT. PRISONER CHAMBER**

The room was now empty, empty shackles strung against the wall.

**INT. VALLEY OF DEATH**

**POV. HENRY**

Henry lays against the ground, looking around afraid. The door opens again and Henry urgently stands back up. But, three demons walk in and slowly make their way towards him.

DEMON 1

I'm sorry.

The demons begin to attack Henry, viciously.

**INT. MURDERWORLD- BRENT'S OFFICE**

CLOSE UP of Brent watching the screen, thrilled. Muffled screams from Henry as he slowly and painfully is eaten alive.

BRENT

Nothing like a good meal.

He grins, sadistically.

JUMP TO OPENING CREDITS

EXT. CEMETARY- NIGHT, RAINING

The cemetery was always a dark and gloomy place. But, it's even more so on a dark and rainy night. Peter was alone in the cemetery, standing in the rain wearing a jacket. The rain drops down onto his head and soaks out of his hair and towards the ground below. His eyes were closed.

POV. PETER

We see a man walking towards him from the darkness of the cemetery, it was Uncle Ben. Peter opens his eyes and he can see Ben walking towards him, untouched by the rain above.

PETER

I miss you.

Ben shakes his head "ok" as he walks closer and closer towards Pete.

BEN

It wasn't your fault Peter… it's not my fault… and it's not Dante's fault either.

PETER

How can you say that? He took your life.

BEN

We all do things we're ashamed of, when you were there… you had the chance to kill him, to avenge my death.

PETER

I know… I let him get away.

BEN

You did the right thing.

PETER

Everything, my whole life… I don't even know who I am anymore.

BEN

You are Peter Parker, a smart, brave young man that I have raised.

PETER

That's not what I mean.

BEN

I know about your powers Pete.

PETER

The city thinks I'm a criminal.

BEN

Are you?

Peter looks up and into his Uncle's eyes and then he looks immediately away.

PETER

I don't know what to think anymore.

BEN

You are the bravest man I have ever known Peter, you're doing the right thing. You try to save people.

PETER

But, I fail.

BEN

You never fail.

PETER

Frederick Foswell died, I couldn't save him. Harry doesn't even know where Fritz is anymore! How is that not failure. I try to save lives, but in the process…

BEN

We can not win every battle Pete, you're doing the best you can. And I'm proud of you.

PETER

Are you? Because ever since I put on that mask I feel as though I'm a different person.

BEN

It's not the mask that defines you, it's what you do.

PETER

I don't help anybody; I just make problems worse. My life is that of a lonely stranger, trying to find his way back home.

BEN

You are home.

PETER

If I'm home why do I feel like a prisoner? I can't tell anybody anything, not about me… ever since I got these powers I've had to hide who I was.

BEN

The greatest cure is acceptance, if you're not willing to accept who you have become you will never have freedom.

PETER

I do accept who I am.

BEN

Yet, you keep it a secret. Hiding it from the world.

PETER

If people knew who I was…

BEN

You're the same exact person as you were before you even got your powers.

PETER

I feel different.

BEN

That's because you don't want to believe, you've got to believe to be free Peter.

PETER

I do believe.

BEN

Then why do you come here, every night? Asking me for my forgiveness… when I am nothing but a spirit of your conscious… I can give you no relief Peter, if that's truly what you want. The cure lies within your self. Do you accept who you are?

PETER

Yes.

BEN

Do you really accept who you are?

Peter lowers his head and then looks back towards Ben

PETER

No.

BEN

Then I'm not the person you need to come to terms with, once you understand, accept, become who you always were… only then will you be free.

Peter shakes his head "ok"

BEN

Why don't you tell May? You shouldn't keep things like this a secret. Secrets can consume you.

PETER

This is the way it has to be, if people knew who I am… I don't know how they would react.

BEN

Or is it that you don't know how you would react?

Peter lowers his head and closes his eyes and then he opens them again, looking back and forth. Uncle Ben was gone.

INT. MID TOWN HIGH SCHOOL- MIDTOWN FLIERS

Midtown Fliers was a small room with one main computer, perched above the desk. On the side was a wall covered with news articles covering the "exploits" of Spider-Man. Betty Brant was currently working on her computer when she hears a knock on the door, she looks up to find Gwen walking in.

GWEN

Hey Betty.

BETTY

Gwen right?

GWEN

Yeah, have you seen Peter around?

BETTY

Can't say I have, why?

GWEN

Well, I asked him if we could go over a science project that's due this week…

BETTY

Well, if I see him around I'll tell him.

Gwen shakes her head "ok," she walks over to the wall of Spider-Man.

GWEN

Quite an interesting collection you've got here.

BETTY

Yeah, he's amazing.

GWEN

The amazing Spider-Man huh?

BETTY

Peter actually got me an interview.

GWEN

He did? That's impressive, so was he cute?

BETTY

Who Spider-Man?

Gwen shakes her head "yes"

BETTY

Yeah he was actually, why?

GWEN

Did he tell you who he was?

BETTY

Nope, not to say that I didn't ask though.

GWEN

I don't get it, what would make a man run around on rooftops dressed as a spider?

BETTY

He said that it's partly because he feels guilty.

GWEN

For what?

BETTY

He wouldn't say.

INT. ANGER MANAGEMENT

It was a lush, colorful room built for its rich customers. Like all people, those with money also get angry. Which was lucky on some accounts, because the richer the patient the more cash payment. Harry was among the many. He was currently sitting across from SUSAN DANIELS. They were all wearing name tags, Harry's stated "the graduate" and Susan's read "Maria Thurman"

SUSAN

Then… I don't remember what happened really, I just lashed out my anger.

PSYCHOLOGIST

And where do you think that anger is from?

SUSAN

My father, probably.

The timer buzzes and the class was over.

PSYCHOLOGIST

Well, looks like our group session is over.

Susan stands up, grabbing her purse and is about to leave when Harry walks up to her extending his hand.

HARRY

Harry, Harry Osborn… this your first day?

SUSAN

Excuse me do I know you?

HARRY

I highly doubt it.

SUSAN

Wait, yeah now I remember- your face was on the cover of TIMES magazine, New York City's number one bachelor- your father owns Oscorp.

HARRY

I'm intrigued, not everyone remembers that much information about me.

SUSAN

It was an interesting article… I'm…

HARRY

Let me take a guess, Maria Thurman?

SUSAN

Huh?

(checks her name tag)

Oh…

(rips it off)

I never takes these things seriously…

HARRY

I don't blame you, neither do I… so who's paying the bills? You know, so that you can come here.

SUSAN

My father, he said I needed some issues to work out.

HARRY

Guess we have something in common then, overzealous fathers that won't let go of their control.

SUSAN

Well, it was nice meeting you Mr. Osborn

HARRY

Harry, please… Osborn reminds me of my father. And as you can already probably tell there are lots of family issues that I don't need, nor want to get off my back.

SUSAN

Harry.

HARRY

I just didn't come over to get your name, Miss?

SUSAN

Susan Daniels.

HARRY

Well, if you're not doing anything later maybe we can get together, work out some parental control issues… you know, the works.

SUSAN

You're asking me out, aren't you?

HARRY

You catch on fast.

SUSAN

Sure, I'd love to.

Harry smiles.

**EXT. CEMETARY- RAINING, AFTERNOON** **(Drag you down by finger eleven)**

The cemetery still suffered from the rain above. A funeral was in progress, the priest can be seen giving a speech and the grave stone belonged to Henry Walsh. The parents were in the back crying into each others arms. Brent was there standing among the mourners, wearing his Armani suit and sunglasses. Brent smiles as he watches the parents cry, he begins to make his way over to them and he clears his throat.

BRENT

Excuse me, hi… I heard about what happened to your son, I'm really quite sorry it must have been devastating.

MR. WALSH looks up from MRS. WALSH and into Brent's eyes.

MR. WALSH

Who the hell are you?

Brent whispers into his ear.

BRENT

They didn't find the body yet, have they? It will turn up… sooner or later. It always does.

Brent begins to put on leather gloves.

MR. WALSH

You'll never get away with this.

BRENT

You'd be surprised.

Brent walks away.

JUMP SHOT:

**INT. WALSH FAMILY HOME- BASEMENT**

The Police swarm around the basement, looking around for a dead body. Due to an anonymous tip.

POLICE 1

Hey, chief- I found him. Or, what's left of him…

The CHIEF walks over towards the dead body of Henry. Eye balls were missing, chew marks can be seen everywhere.

CHIEF

Jesus Christ… his own son.

Mr. Walsh OPENS the basement door and begins to walk down.

MR. WALSH

What is the meaning of this! My wife and I just went to the funeral and…

Police 1 cuffs Mr. Walsh.

police 1

Mr. Walsh, you are under arrest. You have the right to an attorney, you have the right to…

mr.walsh

What the hell is going…

(notices the body)

Henry… no… Henry…

Mr. Walsh is dragged away from the crime scene.

TRANSITION TO:

INT. MID TOWN HIGH SCHOOL- HALLWAYS

Peter and Betty walk along the hallways. Betty holds a DAILY BUGLE newspaper.

PETER

Hey Betty, what's up?

Betty hands Peter the newspaper, the headline read A FATHER'S BETRAYAL.

BETTY

Sounds more like a sick movie plot to me, more than reality.

PETER

What do you mean? The evidence clearly states that his father killed him, tied him up in the basement and no one knew about it.

BETTY

This is reality Pete, wake up from your dream world.

PETER

Well, trust me… he did it, it's a dark cruel world in which father's can kill their sons.

BETTY

Come on Pete, a week ago he hardly seemed like the father that's even capable of killing a fruit fly, now we find this.

PETER

They said the same thing about Dahmer… look what we found out about him.

BETTY

Read this.

Peter takes another paper and reads MURDERWORLD: THE EXCITEMENT IN ANGUISH.

PETER

So, it's a relatively new rave… it's the talk of the city. Where's the connection?

Betty frowns

BETTY

Don't you see it? This was the last place anyone saw him.

PETER

So?

Betty grabs back the paper concerning the death of Henry and begins to read.

BETTY

Stan Miles, a fellow student at Mid Town, stated that no one ever saw Henry leave. He went to have a talk with the manager, said it was quote on quote important.

PETER

It was a coincidence.

BETTY

Come on Pete, where's your reporter's instinct.

PETER

I'm a photographer.

BETTY

Maybe Spider-Man can go check it out, it's worth a shot.

PETER

There's nothing there Betty, it's a dead end. There's no motive, supposedly Brent, the manager, never even knew the guy.

BETTY

There's something missing, it doesn't make any sense. A father locks his son up in the basement; they declare him to be kidnapped. The body is found and the father commits suicide afraid that the feds would blame him for the death…

Peter shrugs

PETER

Life's like a web, there's no telling what anyone will ever do.

BETTY

This is what he wants.

PETER

Brent?

BETTY

Name me one other person capable.

PETER

Come on, I know you desperately want the story of a life time but that's no reason to drag a family down with you, the mother probably has enough trouble as it is. Besides, it's only a hunch… there are no solid facts.

Betty looks towards Peter betrayed and shakes her head "no" she begins to walk away. Peter lowers his head and sighs out of apology. It was just another day in the life of your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man.

INT. MURDERWORLD- BRENT'S OFFICE

Brent looks out over the rave below, grinning.

BRENT

I always get away with what ever I want.

The guard walks into the room.

GUARD

Your 9 O' Clock is here.

BRENT

Perfect, send him in.

Harry walks into the office.

BRENT

Harry, what brings you out to our reaches of the city?

HARRY

I'm sorry to report that we will have to be cutting our funding, it's a great thing what you're trying to do and all. It keeps teenagers from going down to more dangerous parts of the city and helps them stay away from drugs… but…

BRENT

But?

HARRY

Oscorp is going through a massive change, and with that comes cut backs… I'm sorry- but you're out. I can't fund this club of yours anymore, I just don't have enough money at the time. I wish you the best of luck, though.

BRENT

No, it's alright… it's just business after all. Is that all you wanted to speak to me about?

HARRY

I'll be on my way, have a good day Brent. Perhaps we'll see each other sometime in the future. When Oscorp, is back and running.

Harry leaves the office.

BRENT

Or perhaps, sooner…

Brent walks over towards his computer of possible victims- he sees that the next one is Harry Osborn.

BRENT

Number one? Of what?… Not anymore.

INT. MID TOWN HIGH SCHOOL- HALLWAYS

POV. CAMERA RECORDER

Betty Brant looks towards the camera that she was holding.

BETTY

Betty Brant here, reporter for Mid Town High School… the investigation of Brent Livingston and Murder World continues. I'm here with Stan Miles…

She points the camera towards a teenage guy, STAN MILES

BETTY

The newspapers report you as being a witness of the night Henry was kidnapped, is this true?

STAN

Yeah, we were at Murder World… you know what that is right? Well, to re clarify it's a "new" rave that hit the city. We all thought it would be cool and all you know, our parents didn't want us to go. But, who cares? They say a place like that can disrupt your mind… well, ever since I got back I've been uneasy about this. But, we were next to the bar right? We each ordered a… drink. The manager came down and sat next to us for a while, he asked us…

JUMP SHOT:

INT. MURDERWORLD- MAIN COMPOUNDS- FLASHBACK

Stan, Henry and two other teenage guys were at the bar when Brent walks towards them.

STAN (V.O.)

About our family, where our fathers worked. Everything down to tooth and nail you know. When Henry told Brent how his father had lots of money, Brent like immediately snapped two, right? So… then it happened, he told Henry that he had a job at the club for "young business pioneers."

JUMP SHOT:

INT. MID TOWN HIGH SCHOOL- HALLWAYS

POV. CAMERA RECORDER

STAN

That was the last time I saw him. Man, I don't know what happened next. But, whatever it was we all had a bad feeling about this place.

JUMP SHOT:

INT. MURDERWORLD- MAIN COMPOUNDS- FLASHBACK

Henry was now gone.

STAN (V.O.)

The sounds of the atmosphere started getting to us, you know? Everyone talks about what they would do if they're in a situation in which you know someone is in trouble, you'd like to believe that you'd risk life and limb. But, you don't really know until you look death straight in the eye- once you do, there is no turning back… and that's all I know.

The group of friends, startled leave.

INT. MID TOWN HIGH SCHOOL- HALLWAYS

POV. CAMERA RECORDER

Betty was looking back into the camera.

BETTY

There you have it, a first hand interview with a witness of the events that night.

INT. OSBORN MANSION- LIVING ROOM

Harry and Susan both sit on the sofa overlooking the fire, Harry's arm was around her shoulders. He drink from a bottle of wine.

HARRY

So, I'm intrigued… what is so bad about your father?

SUSAN

I'd rather not talk about it, besides you probably wouldn't want to hear my sob story anyways.

HARRY

Please… I'm interested

SUSAN

My father, well… most of the public knows him as an important man.

HARRY

Sounds familiar.

Susan grins

SUSAN

He's constantly sending me away, hiding me. I start to think that he sees me as a disgrace to the family name.

HARRY

So you've decided to stay out of your father's footsteps.

SUSAN

As much as possible yeah.

HARRY

Mind if I ask, who is your father?

SUSAN

Jus… Just not that important of a guy to wind up on a lot of magazines. So what about you?

HARRY

I'm paraded in front of millions, as being a billionaires' son. But, then I'm locked away and he wants nothing to do with me… where's your mother by the way? Maybe she could help.

SUSAN

She died from lung cancer four years ago.

HARRY

I'm sorry, that must have been really rough to go through…

SUSAN

What about you?

HARRY

Well… she died when I was young.

SUSAN

I'm sorry I shouldn't have even asked.

HARRY

No, it's alright… let's just leave it as, we both made the same mistake.

**INT. MURDERWORLD- MAIN GROUNDS (INSIDE MY HEAD BY SHATTERSPHERE) **

The heavy metal music was playing and the atmosphere was the same, Urich walks into the club and looks around. Then he can see a staircase leading up. Urich is about to take the staircase when he feels a firm hand on his shoulder, he gulps looking behind him and he can see Brent grinning.

BRENT

Why if it isn't Ben Urich from the Daily Bugle,

(to the crowd)

Look we have another scooping reporter.

URICH

You're drunk.

BRENT

On life, come follow me old friend.

Urich follows Brent as he is led towards a table in the back. Urich sits down seeing that there were two female models sitting there already. Brent sits down in between them, gaining their attention.

BRENT

These are my bitches, they succeed in my every will.

(to the female models)

This is my friend, he's a reporter from the Bugle.

FEMALEMODEL1

A reporter huh?

URICH

This is important Brent.

FEMALEMODEL2

Want to do a piece on me?

Urich frowns and Brent snaps his fingers.

BRENT

Leave us! Now!

The girls leave.

URICH

People are starting to believe you've killed someone.

BRENT

Me? A killer?

(he laughs)

Who would dare?

URICH

Seems a little suspicious to me too.

BRENT

You know me Urich, am I a killer?

URICH

I can't answer that Brent.

BRENT

Possibly, why not?

(he smiles)

You don't want to bring back the past do you?

URICH

Shut up! Just shut up!

BRENT

That's not how you treat your other friends is it Urich?

URICH

We were never friends.

BRENT

Answer my question.

URICH

You're hiding something.

BRENT

We all have dead bodies hidden under our floor planks.

URICH

You wouldn't tell anybody about that.

BRENT

If you tell, I tell.

URICH

I didn't tell you to kill her!

BRENT

No, I remember exactly what you told me. "I wish my wife was dead."

URICH

You know what I meant!

Brent shrugs

BRENT

You have motive.

URICH

That was in the past.

BRENT

There must be some reason that you came here.

URICH

I've been reviewing your past history, I don't know why I didn't see this before. You killed your own father.

BRENT

Yes I did…

Brent begins to laugh.

URICH

You think this is funny?

BRENT

He deserved what he had coming to him, disregarding me, using me for the public eye. My father was a very famous man Urich, but there were many sides to him. Sides that, for some reason, no one else saw. So I killed him, big deal- eh? He deserved it, it was fun, I enjoyed it.

URICH

A little too much.

BRENT

But I didn't kill this boy, what's his name?

URICH

Henry

BRENT

I didn't kill him Ben. I don't even know who he was.

URICH

You were at the funeral.

BRENT

Offering my condolences, of course; this was one of the last places he came before he died.

URICH

Please, inform me- you said you're father had many sides to him, what did you mean?

BRENT

When I was a teenager he would… abuse me, in ways I would rather not speak about.

(he frowns)

Don't you believe in redemption?

URICH

In some cases, in yours- I highly doubt it.

BRENT

You continue this case my old friend, it might be the last one you do. You wouldn't want that now, would you?

URICH

Was that a threat?

BRENT

Could be… I don't want any more signs of snooping reporters around here Urich, including you. I suggest you leave.

URICH

You'll pay for this Brent, you killed somebody.

BRENT

Many.

(he grins for his accomplishments)

Many. Goodbye Urich.

Brent snaps his fingers and guards surround Urich and are about to usher Urich away. He pushes them aside.

URICH

I know the way.

Urich begins to walk out, the camera stays with Brent as he drops a flame into his drink intoxicating it. He drinks it down with one gulp.

BRENT

Anarchy, no rules, no laws. Freedom.

Peter walks around the rave, checking the everything out when he is stopped by a guard who stands in his way, the guard had a Russian accent.

RUSSIAN GUARD

Looking for someone?

PETER

Just… around

The Russian Guard looks towards Peter in suspicion and then leaves him alone, Peter notices Brent and begins to walk towards him. Two guards notice him and block him from approaching Brent.

GUARD2

Going somewhere?

Brent stands up and looks towards Peter.

BRENT

Let him come…

The guards stand out of Peter's way and Peter approaches.

BRENT

Sit, relax- that's why I started this place.

Peter sits down and Brent sits back down simultaneously.

BRENT

Are you afraid? You should be… that's my job. To make a person afraid. Fear for their… life.

Brent looks around the rave grinning and then back towards Peter.

BRENT

Want a beer kid?

PETER

No thanks, I don't drink.

Brent laughs…

BRENT

American teenager don't drink, what the world coming to eh? So you come here looking for a Pepsi?

PETER

There was a murder sir.

BRENT

If providing a place to party and meet some girls is now considered "murder", then yes I'm guilty of that. But that is all.

PETER

So you weren't involved in the death of Henry Walsh?

BRENT

Don't believe everything you read in the tabloids kid.

Peter looks down towards his pulsing arm. CLOSE UP Brent's hand was on his gun in his pocket. Peter looks towards Brent and the guards around him in suspicion.

PETER

Thanks for your time.

Brent looks towards Peter with confusion.

BRENT

Going so soon?

Peter shrugs

PETER

Something came up…

Peter stands up and begins to walk away when the guards are about to follow him.

BRENT

No… let him go. He's just a kid… what could he possibly do?

INT. MIDTOWN HIGH SCHOOL- MIDTOWN FLIERS

Betty is at her computer surfing the internet, until she comes upon a site titled THE ARCADE FAN CLUB. She double clicks on it, reaching an advisory page. She hesitantly clicks yes. The screen goes black, a woman can be heard screaming. A counting clock says 1… a chainsaw noise echoes… 2… a dead body stares towards the screen… 3. A sadistic laugh overwhelms the screen. As the page becomes a gothic page with red blood lettering. Gallery of death. Valley of Death. Live prisoner cam. Betty looks around to make sure no one was in there with her. Another topic read biography. She double clicks on it. The door opens, and Betty jumps… rattled. It was Peter.

PETER

Betty, hey.

BETTY

Oh… it's you.

PETER

I'm sorry about not believing you before… but, something is definitely going on. I want to help.

Betty begins to read the article.

BETTY

Wait… listen to this…

Peter looks towards the computer.

PETER

Gothic web pages? What's next?

BETTY

It's about Brent, well… he doesn't go by that.

PETER

Right?

BETTY

Arcade. That's his "killing name." He thinks it's a game, he kills people for fun. But, this is what caught my attention…

JUMP SHOT:

INT. BASEMENT- FLASHBACK

A young teenage boy, around 16 years old, is strapped tightly to the basement wall… he was as thin as a living skeleton. This is YOUNG BRENT. Rats creep along the flaw, some knowing away at his flesh. He winces in pain, tears running down his eyes. The basement door opens and he looks up to see his FATHER and MOTHER walking down towards him. The mother was holding onto a wooden spoon. The father holds Young Brent against the wall as his mother fed him with a spoon. He looks towards them in horror, breathing out hard.

YOUNG BRENT

Please, let me go…

FATHER

You have to learn how to survive son, that is the only way in which we can make a man out of you.

MOTHER

What you do is against the good lord's will Brent.

Young Brent looked towards his parents afraid.

FATHER

Why couldn't you be normal? Like every other 16 year old boy.

YOUNG BRENT

I am normal.

The mother and father look towards him in horror and leave the basement. Shutting the door, leaving their own boy there to rot.

INT. MIDTOWN HIGH SCHOOL- MIDTOWN FLIERS

Betty looks towards Peter.

BETTY

He killed them…

JUMP CUT:

INT. MANSION- PARENT'S BEDROOM- FLASHBACK

Father and mother were asleep, Young Brent sneaks into the room and injects his father with a syringe. He leaves the room. The father wakes up and looks towards his wife afraid.

POV. FATHER

The wife looked like an anaconda snake, slithering towards him… hissing. The father walks over towards a poking rod and stabs the snake repeatedly.

Then his vision goes back to normal. He drops the poking rod figuring out that he killed his wife, depressed he walks over towards a drawer and takes out a gun- pointing it to his head.

JUMP CUT:

INT. MIDTOWN HIGH SCHOOL- MIDTOWN FLIERS

Peter and Betty look towards the computer.

PETER

But, we still have no concrete evidence that this is Brent. It may have been set up to frame him.

BETTY

You're still a skeptic?

PETER

No, but it's not solid enough proof for us to go to the cops. And he's got so much money that if Spider-Man just went head in… he would be released within a matter of days. We have to wait, be patient. See what ever else you can dig up.

Betty shakes her head ok.

INT. MURDER WORLD- BRENT'S OFFICE

Brent was overlooking the rave, when the doors behind him open up. It was Harry.

HARRY

You sent a letter, stating that you wanted to see me… what exactly is this about Mr. Livingston?

BRENT

Do you read the news Harry?

HARRY

Unfortunately, yes.

BRENT

Oscorp is in a hole, Murderworld is moving up… and I can't have any more competition- it's bad for business reasons. I think you'll find your stay here pretty hostile.

HARRY

What?

BRENT

I can't allow you to be number one Harry; it's not in my nature. My father never accepted anything less than perfect. That is why I'm afraid to do what I have to do now.

Brent presses a button and guards walk in with guns aimed towards Harry's head.

HARRY

So you're going to kill me? Get me out of the picture?

BRENT

Not exactly, but you get the point.

Harry is taserd from behind and his limp body falls to the ground.

BRENT

Take him to the others.

The guards begin to drag Harry out of the room.

HARRY

You'll never get away with this!

Brent smiles

BRENT

I already have.

INT. LOS ANGELES OSBORN MANSION- MEETING ROOM

The meeting room was a huge room with a center table, a fireplace and a large screen conference television set. Osborn pushes the double doors open with both hands and walks in. Two guards were position at both sides of the entrance. Norman walks towards conference video screen and turns it on. A shadowed face looks out towards him. Although the man in the screen could not be seen, we could tell that it was Brent.

BRENT

Mr. Osborn, I believe you have a son.

NORMAN

Who are you?

BRENT

Do you want to see your boy again Norman?

NORMAN

What are you talking about?

BRENT

Harry Osborn, he's been kidnapped, and if you don't pay me a handsome ransom by Eight O' Clock tonight he will be killed.

NORMAN

That's not enough time!

BRENT

Pay or he dies Osborn.

NORMAN

How am I to know you're telling the truth?

BRENT

You don't.

Norman looks over towards the computer laptop screen showing the narrowing in on location of call.

NORMAN

I'll send you the money… how much?

BRENT

Fifty million dollars.

A bank number comes onto the screen.

BRENT

I want it deposited into this bank account, by 8 O' Clock tonight… not a second too late. Your son's life is running out Mr. Osborn- good bye.

The conference screen turns off. Norman turns around towards his guards when Menken enters.

MENKEN

I heard sir.

Norman frowns.

NORMAN

Send our stationed New York Oscorp security, over to this address immediately… My son has been kidnapped.

MENKEN

I'll get on it right away sir.

INT. PRISONER CHAMBERS

Harry joins the three teenagers, strapped to the wall. The Three: Todd, Brian and Chris.

TODD

You're Osborn, aren't you?

Harry looks towards Todd, his eyes burning with anger.

HARRY

Where am I?

CHRIS

Murder World, the real haunted house.

BRIAN

What ever you do, don't take the medicine.

TODD

That's how they kill you.

HARRY

How did you end up here?

CHRIS

We all have father's in high places.

TODD

We used to be rich, just like you Harry… until we were kidnapped, drugged and locked away. I haven't seen the sun for more than six weeks.

HARRY

Is there a way to escape?

BRIAN

I've been looking for a week, I wasn't able to find any sign of a way out.

CHRIS

None of us know what he wants. Henry's father never paid the ransom money, then you know what happened? He was sent to the Valley of Death.

HARRY

What's that?

CHRIS

The place he sends you to die, you walk in you don't come out alive.

HARRY

How do you know that?

TODD

No one ever comes back.

The door behind them begins to open up

TODD

Remember, what ever you do… don't let them inject you with the medicine.

Two tall guards walk in holding syringes.

GUARD

It's time for your medication.

Todd fights back against the guard when he is finally subdued, Guard2 immediately walks towards Harry.

GUARD2

The new kid.

Guard2 is about to stab Harry's neck with the syringe, when Harry kicks his feet out knocking the guard back. Guard1 notices and PUNCHES Harry hard in the face; blood goes flying out of his mouth upon impact. Guard2 flexes his muscles, making sure that none were snapped and then he INJECTS Harry. Harry's eyes begin to flicker as though he was just induced with a powerful hallucinogen.

EFFECT: A FLASH OVERWHELMS THE SCREEN

POV. HARRY

Harry looks back and forth and instead of seeing his in-mates he sees goblins scratching and screaming out of rage attached the wall by chains. There were also dead corpses stacked up the walls and skulls beneath him, covering the floor. Harry flings his hands back, pounding against the wall.

HARRY

GET ME OUT OF HERE!

A woman in her mid thirties walks into the room, and Harry looks up towards her with the eyes of a child…

HARRY

Mom…

Harry reaches out his hand… and then… CLOSE UP ON HARRY. We can hear a woman screaming, a slam against a wall…

HARRY

Mom!

We hear a door slightly opening and a voice…

NORMAN (O.S.)

What are you doing home?

WIDE The woman was gone and Harry begins to try to break loose of the chains…

HARRY

No! Mom! Mom!

EXT. NEW YORK CITY- HELL'S KITCHEN

Police cars swerve in the street and they come to a complete halt. Cops exit their vehicles, running towards a small apartment.

INT. HELL'S KITCHEN- APARTMENT- STAIR CASE

Cops run up the stair case of a broken down apartment in the middle of Hell's kitchen. When they finally reach the top floor, they open the door reading APARTMENT NUMBER 306.

INT. HELL'S KITCHEN- APARTMENT- ROOM 306

The cops enter the door, the main cop in charge stops walking forwards hearing a ticking noise. A bomb goes off engulfing the whole room instantly in flames.

EXT. NEW YORK CITY- HELL'S KITCHEN

The apartment building blows up from the impact of the bomb.

INT. MURDERWORLD- BRENT'S OFFICE

Brent sits in his egg domed chair his eyes were closed smiling.

BRENT

This is for you dad…

He looks down and sees Harry bowing down in front of Brent, similar to the way Henry was, the look of terror in his eyes.

HARRY

You're never going to get away with this you dumb…

All of a sudden one of the guards tasers Harry and he falls back to the ground in agony.

BRENT

All of you rich kids aggravate me! So spoiled by their fathers… I didn't even know my father! The simple joys in life you take for granted! The simple joy of air, of life… you spit in the face of God for how good you have it! Power and wealth, dreams of the common folk- you people live! It's time people like you get taken down a peg or two, down to where the rest of the world is!

(to a guard)

Take him to the Valley of Death.

Harry looks up towards Brent and gulps out of horror.

BRENT

His father refused to pay for his son's ransom. Goodbye Harry, pleasure doing business with you.

Brent turns his back and looks down towards the rave as Harry is dragged away.

HARRY

You won't get away with this.

BRENT

You have your father to thank Harry, not me.

Harry is dragged away The door opens and another guard walks in.

BRENT

What is it?

GUARD

We've got an intruder; somehow he's managed to enter through the back.

BRENT

That's impossible; no mere mortal can break through there.

GUARD

Check for yourself.

BRENT

Activate the security feed.

A screen folds down and a video monitors witnessed Spider-Man making his way through…

INT. MURDERWORLD- VALLEY OF DEATH- ROOM 5

Axes were swinging from the walls, arrows were shooting among the ground, above there was a swinging remains of a tree which bore deadly spikes. Spider-Man runs along the ground, then he jumps and he attaches to the ceiling and crawls across avoiding the swinging log. He jumps forward and lands in another room.

INT. THE DAILY BUGLE- JAMESON'S OFFICE

Jameson was at his desk shouting demands when Urich enters.

JAMESON

Where were you! I've been trying to get a hold of you for three hours.

URICH

Something came up.

JAMESON

Well, they need you over at the court house stat! The mother is finally willing to be interviewed, says it's important- you're the only one she's willing to talk to.

URICH

She requested me by name?

JAMESON

Of course not, she asked for the best reporter we've got. Now get out of my face!

**INT. MURDERWORLD- VALLEY OF DEATH- ROOM 4 (GETTING AWAY WITH MURDER BY PAPA ROACH)**

There was a wooden bridged that went across towards the next room, below were spikes that poked up from the ground and the ceiling and walls were gradually growing closer. Spidey looks around thinking of his next move when he sees Brent walking towards him carrying a double bladed axe, from the middle ages.

SPIDER-MAN

You must be the maniac that runs the place.

The ceiling and walls stop closing in as Brent walks towards him.

BRENT

I don't know how you made it this far, but you won't continue your quest.

Brent swings the axe towards Spider-Man whose arm begins to shake uncontrollably shaking the whole bridge in the process. The axe comes down and Spider-Man back flips just avoiding the hit. Brent holds out the axe with one hand and in the other shoots Spider-Man in the left leg with a gun. Spidey falls down on his knees in pain.

BRENT

I guess you're not invincible.

The axe is about to come down against Spider-Man's shoulder when Spidey kicks his right leg out, knocking the axe towards the ground below. Brent reaches down and grabs Spider-Man while wearing his metallic adamantium gloves.

BRENT

Hurts doesn't it?… Pure adamantium, strongest metal known to man.

Brent punches Spider-Man with his left fist while holding him in place by his neck.

BRENT

Welcome to the real haunted house.

Spider-Man weakly reaches his hand up and shoots the webbing into Brent's eyes. Brent stumbles backwards attempting to get the webbing off of his eyes.

SPIDER-MAN

Welcome to mine.

Spider-Man is about to go in for the attack when Brent notices and punches Spidey… BAM! Spider-Man is knocked back into the room he was in previously.

**INT. MURDERWORLD- MAIN ROOM**

Harry looks around the closed off room, frightened and drugged.

**POV. HARRY**

**INT. OSBORN MANSION- HALLWAYS**

Harry is about the height of a small child around the age of 7, looking up towards a huge looming door in front of him. Hearing a woman screaming, and violent banging from inside of the room.

HARRY

No!

Harry begins to punch against the door rapidly, but it wouldn't budge. A goblin laugh overwhelms the screen.

**INT. MURDERWORLD- VALLEY OF DEATH- ROOM 5**

All of the traps were working overdrive. An arrow shoots straight towards Spider-Man and hits his left leg. Spider-Man falls to his knees and the traps stop as Brent slowly walks towards him, now in the ninth room.

BRENT

No one makes it out of here alive.

Brent is about to take off Spider-Man's mask when Spidey shoots his arm forward and holds onto Brent's arm. Brent laughs at the attempt and

**INT. MURDERWORLD- VALLEY OF DEATH- MAIN ROOM**

**POV. HARRY**

A bruised, cut up woman (same one as before) places her hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry jumps out of fear and scrambles away as he looks the woman in her eyes. Displaying the fear of a child.

HARRY

Mom?

**INT. MURDERWORLD- VALLEY OF DEATH- ROOM 5**

Brent had Spider-Man pinned to the wall, holding him there by his right hand. With his left he reaches for the mask and he takes it off. Brent laughs…

BRENT

You're only a teenager.

Brent steps away and Peter falls to floor, weak and near death.

BRENT

Look at you kid, you've got powers… but there you are weak and powerless.

Peter looks up towards Brent.

PETER

Don't hurt them… please don't hurt them.

BRENT

What? Are you pleading? I don't buy into that, what would you care if a bunch of rich kids die. They deserve to. The sins of the father's past.

(he grins laughing)

Your intrusion will only make their death more painful and severe.

Peter stands back up attempting for one last fight. He shoots out a web projectile that pushes Brent back and into the fourth room. He looks down towards his hands for a second amazed, this never happened before and then he runs forward towards Brent.

**INT. MURDERWORLD- VALLEY OF DEATH- ROOM 4**

Brent punches out with his left fist and misses, Peter takes his chance and punches Brent square in the stomach and Brent begins to step backwards, Spider-Man spin kicks and Brent goes flying off of the bridge and towards his death below. Brent screams out of fright when all of a sudden he is held above the spikes below by a single strand of web. Spider-Man shoots out a web and it attaches to his mask, Spidey pulls it back and puts it on.

INT. COURT HOUSE- OFFICE ROOM

Mrs. Walsh was sitting in the chair opposite from Urich.

URICH

What are you trying to tell me Mrs. Walsh?

MRS. WALSH

He couldn't have possibly killed Henry.

URICH

The ransom money it says you never…

MRS. WALSH

It's a lie, it's all a lie… he told me that if I didn't tell anyone my husband wouldn't be harmed. We paid the ransom.

URICH

But, he was… am I the first person you came with this information?

Mrs. Walsh shakes her head yes.

MRS. WALSH

I know the stories that you write Urich, you must know somebody that could help.

URICH

Who was it that you talked to?

INT. MURDERWORLD- MAIN ROOM

Spider-Man rushes in and over towards a quivering Harry.

POV. HARRY

Spider-Man has 8 arms and the mask is an organic frightening face.

HARRY

Stay away from me!

Harry attempts to fend off against the unknown creature.

SPIDER-MAN

I'm here to save you.

Spider-Man pulls Harry out of the room.

INT. MURDERWORLD- VALLEY OF DEATH- MAIN HALLWAYS

Harry is laid down against the wall, he looks up weakly towards Spider-Man.

SPIDER-MAN

Where are the others?

Harry points towards a room.

HARRY

In there.

Spider-Man walks over towards the hidden door and kicks it open. He walks in.

FADE TO:

EXT. NEW YORK CITY STREETS- MURDERWORLD

A woman newscaster stands outside of Murder World looking towards the camera.

NEWSCASTER

In a recent turn of events, the masked menace may not even be half as bad as proclaimed by the flamed Daily Bugle's own JJ Jameson. Today, three teenagers and one local millionaire playboy were rescued by your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. Maybe this city is looking towards a brighter tomorrow.

_EFFECTS: A DAILY BUGLE NEWS ARTICLE SPINS OUT TOWARDS THE SCREEN WITH THE HEADLINE: "FATHER IS FOUND INNOCENT/ MURDERWORLD TAKES THE PLUNGE." WRITTEN BY BEN URICH._

EXT. CEMETARY- SUNNY DAY

Peter stands next to Uncle Ben's grave

PETER

Uncle Ben, you should have seen it… my whole life now, its better than I ever planed. The city calls me their hero, they yell my name whenever I pass by. I realize who I'm meant to be now. If it wasn't for you, I would have never have even acknowledged what I was meant to do with my life. I accept who I am, my life it's great! I have a new friend… a girl who's a reporter at the school and a secretary over at the Bugle. Speaking of which I definitely think Jameson will lye low now.

POV. PETER

Peter stands there with his Uncle standing next to him smiling.

BEN

This is not the end of your trials Peter, throughout your whole life you will be constantly tested. Although I'd like to tell you the truth, tell you that your powers are a gift their not.

PETER

What do you mean Uncle Ben? The city loves me, I'm their next role model…

BEN

There's more to it than that Peter.

PETER

I thought you said.

BEN

I remember what I said… this is only the first step in your journey.

PETER

But, I've saved someone… lots of people. I mean, my life- it's… perfect.

BEN

You must understand Peter, ever since you were bitten your life has become a roller coaster. You will always have high points and low points throughout.

PETER

Yeah, but I fixed that- its better now.

BEN

I'm worried about you Peter, I'm worried that when the time comes you'll forget how you were raised… that you'll fall back under your old spell.

PETER

Never, you don't need to worry about me Uncle Ben- you'll see. I'll save the city. I'll save the people. I'll save everybody.

BEN

That's too much for one man, even for you. This is just the beginning… you will encounter new obstacles, new challenges that will try to turn you away from your path. But, you must never give in Peter because if you do. They will win.

PETER

I won't.

BEN

You don't need me anymore. You have found it within yourself to accept who you are.

PETER

Please don't leave me again Uncle Ben.

BEN

I will never leave you Peter…

(puts his hand on Peter's heart)

I will always be here… with you… forever.

Uncle Ben steps forwards again and then he begins to dissolve into the win and then he was completely gone. PAN TO the grave stone that reads UNCLE BEN 1955-2005, THE BRAVEST AND KINDEST MAN EVER TO LIVE.

FADE TO BLACK


End file.
